The present invention relates to equipment for thermostatically controlling the temperature of a desired object or substance such as a test sample or liquid substance placed in a thermostatic chamber to a desired cryogenic temperature, for example -170.degree. C., by using a liquefied gas such as a carbon dioxide gas or nitrogen gas as a coolant.